


Hot Summer House

by MelinaHolmes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelinaHolmes/pseuds/MelinaHolmes
Summary: A normal and quiet day in the training, the sun shining, everybody was concentrated in the practice. No more jokes, no more outrageous laughs, just peace, and calm. Löw knew that it was the kind of training he dreamed of. But…Everything was perfect but the relationship between the goalkeepers no. The coach needed to solve all the tension between them because ruined the perfect atmosphere. So, an idea came to his mind. They had to spend more time together and become good friends, consequently, all the tension will go.Or;Löw sends his goalkeepers to a house in the middle of nowhere to solve their problems. They do it having sex.
Relationships: Bernd Leno/Kevin Trapp, Bernd Leno/Marc-André ter Stegen, Manuel Neuer/Bernd Leno, Manuel Neuer/Kevin Trapp, Manuel Neuer/Marc-André ter Stegen, Marc-André ter Stegen/Kevin Trapp
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26





	1. Stuck with (or in) the enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not a native speaker and also I don't have a beta reader.

A normal and quiet day in the training, the sun shining, everybody was concentrated in the practice. No more jokes, no more outrageous laughs, just peace, and calm. Löw knew that it was the kind of training he dreamed of. But…

“That is your best catch…puff you could never be the main goalkeeper.”

“No one asked you, Neuer. You are about to retire…better do it before you have a heart attack.”

“How old do you think I am?”

“Old enough to die in the middle of a match.”

“It is not your discussion Leno! Stick your nose in your own business.”

“Yeah Leno.”

“You say that because you know I am better than both of you” And there were the screams and insults.

Everything was perfect but the relationship between the goalkeepers no. The coach needed to solve all the tension between them because ruined the perfect atmosphere. So, an idea came to his mind. They had to spend more time together and become good friends, consequently, all the tension will go.

Löw decided to lock up Leno, Neuer, and Ter Stegen in a house for a week or maybe two (Thanks to the end-season vacations). Also, he should add Trapp with them, he didn’t share the tension with his other teammates but he could prevent a tragedy. Some days later, they were in a house in the middle of a forest.

The goalkeepers saw the big house in front of them. Their suitcases were already in their bedrooms because they were sent the last night. Manuel walked into the house; Kevin stood next to Marc-André. The trip was very tense because of their hostility. The only one who spoke was Löw and the driver.

“We are going to be caught here for the next two weeks, are not we?” Kevin looked more relaxed with the situation than the other three goalkeepers.

“Yeah, what a bad way to spend our vacations” Marc-André already hated to be there.

“Relax mate” The other boy smiled “You would change your mind about this vacation anytime” Kevin winked at him and walked into the house.

“Boys, you are being in this house all week, and if you don’t solve your problems, you will be here another week.” The three blonds groaned and Kevin nodded “See you in a week.”

Marc-André thought that the place was pretty good and so does his bedroom. He decided to have some sleep because the trip was very long and exhausting. He might be sleeping for a while when some strange sounds woke up him. Outside, the night started, he had slept for four or five hours. A little cry sounded in the corridor. Marc-André opened his door to investigate because of his curiosity. Neuer’s door was a little open and the sound came from there. _Maybe, he accidentally hurt himself or is sad_ , Marc-André supposed.

He never likes the other goalkeeper in fact they supposed to be enemies, but he is a good person and doesn’t like to hear a person cry. The blond saw a little through the door and Manuel wasn’t crying, well…the sound didn’t come from him. Trapp was on the bed, completely naked. His eyes were close, and his face showed pure pleasure. The youngest goalkeeper was confused and hot at the same time. He could not stop looking at the scene.

Manuel’s fingers disappeared into the other boy hole, and Kevin gasped softly. He was glorious with his skin all pink and sweaty, his cook was painful hard against his abs and leaking pre-cum. On the other hand, Manuel had a big smiled on his face, he was enjoyed the situation so much. His erection could be seen through his pants. The couple didn’t know that Marc-André was seeing them.

“What do you want?” Manuel asked in a low and sexy voice. _So hot_ , Marc-André thought and shook his head, he couldn’t think of Manuel as hot.

“Suck me” Kevin moaned “And then, you can fuck me” The blond growled loudly and got on his knees, took the other legs, and kissed the tip of Kevin’s cook “Take it all” And he didn’t wait and took it all in his mouth “Fuck, Manuel” He groaned and arched her back.

“Yes, that is me” Even in the bed, Manuel was so vain. Marc-André was hot and mad at the same time, he should stop to look them while the older goalkeeper was blowing Kevin, but he could blackmail them with this.

“I’m so close” Kevin jerked his hips against Manuel's face.

“No” The blond took out the other dick from his mouth “You will cum, while I fuck you” Marc-André realized that there were a condom and lube on the bed ( _When_ he asked himself) “On your hands and knees” And Kevin did it, Manuel lost his pants and _Holy shit, how that big dick is going to fit in Kevin hole_ , the spy thought.

“Hurry up, it is late and the others will wake up anytime” So Leno was sleeping. Manuel rolled the condom in his big dick and lubricated it. The blond took Kevin's waist with one hand and guided his dick into the other with his other hand. Both moaned with pleasure.

“Fuck, you are so tight all time” Manuel's hips started to move slowly against Kevin, he squeezed with his hands the sheets and gasped softly.

“Faster” Kevin moaned and jerked off at the rhythm of the thrusts “Shit” cried quietly, almost like it hurt, but I was the opposite. His eyes his pupils were dilated, his hips moved against Manuel’s and his cook was red and leaking so much pre-cum. The room was full of wet sounds, moans, and growls.

“You are so hot like this, taking my cook so well, desperate for cum so bad” Manuel's hips moved so fast against Trapp, that the bed seemed like it could break anytime, the moans were more and more loudly. Marc-André touched himself over his pajama pants, he was so hard.

“I am close” Kevin jerked off faster and with a loud cry, he cum so hard in his hand, while Manuel fucked him harder.

“Fuck” Manuel cum inside of Kevin with a growl, and Marc-André in his pants…

Millions of thoughts passed in his mind and anyone could answer the all questions, he had. Do they really hate each other or they like each other? Marc-André closed the door very slowly came back to his room. Neither of them knew that the youngest goalkeeper saw them having sex.

“Hello?” Mats’ voice sounded asleep and the bold regrets to call his friend “Marc?”

“Hey…umm, how are you?”

“I think that you don’t call me to know about me” Mats was a little angry “How are your vacations like? Do you still don’t kill each other?” Marc feels a little bad to realize that his German teammates knew about his forced vacation “Or you already do it and want help you to disappear the bodies”

“No!”

“So?” He knew he could trust Mats; he is his friend and maybe had information.

“I saw Neuer and Trapp fucking” It was a long silence between them “They think Leno and I were sleeping but I didn’t.”

“Dumbass, are you awake? I prepared some food. I hate you but Jogi could kill us if you die” Bernd knocked on his door.

“Yes, I’m coming” Fuck Mats and his laugh, he didn’t answer in a double sense.

“Pretend that you didn’t see them. It is what I used to do when I found out something during the international break” They said goodbye and Marc-André went downstairs to the dining room.

The tension around the table could be cut with a knife. Nobody talked and were on their phones. Kevin had a big and satisfied smile on his face. Manuel was serious, however, he looked exhausted. Bernd ate slowly, so slow for Marc-André taste. The youngest could not remove from his mind the picture of his teammates fucking, maybe he was traumatized but hot at the same time. So confusing.

“I wash the dishes” Manuel was the first one to stand up.

“So, what are we doing tomorrow?” Kevin received silence as an answer “Ok, I will spend all day tanning next to the pool. Good night boys” Marc-André always know he is bisexual and after the earlier incident, Kevin naked under the sun sounded as good view.

“Good night” The youngest goalkeeper decided to come back to his room.

Although he slept some hours, he was exhausted because of his embarrassing orgasm in his pants. Marc-André took a shower to finally sleep eight hours. The doors closed and there was silence again. They barely spoke to each other about how are supposed to become good friends. He went to bed and took one of the books that brought. The knob turned without a sound and Bernd got in his room. Ok…he has a dirty little secret, too.

“Finally, they are asleep” Bernd climbed to his lap and kissed his neck “Did you hear them?”

“I watched” Marc-André confessed, he put his hands under the other goalkeeper t-shirt “I didn’t know.”

“Me, too but they won’t discover us” He and Bernd have been having casual sex for years, just to free some tension. They truly hate each other but also, the angry/hate sex makes the experience more intense. 

“No” Both lost their t-shirts; the younger pinched the other nipple, Bernd sighed close to his mouth “Because nobody will discover us” Marc-André crushed their lips and kissed the other goalkeeper with open mouth; his hands got down to Bernd ass and brought him closer to his body.

They rolled on the bed and lost their pants and boxers. Marc-André bit his lower lip and the older grasped. They rubbed their bodies while made out. The room was hot and they hard. Marc-André was not in a mood to fuck but he wanted to cum, plus he never says no to Bernd.

“Tell me, how are they in the bed?” Bernd broke the kiss and whispered in his ear “I want details.”

“Kevin is hot, all flushed and breathless” The older moaned when Marc-André started to stroke his dick, up and down, playing with the head “And Neuer has a big cock.”

“Yes, keep doing” The younger knew how to please the other.

“They made so much noise but I know why. Kevin is well fucked and I bet that he is tight” Marc-André put Bernd under him, spread the other legs, and rubbed his dick against Bernd’s.

“I was hard just hearing them…must be so good” Marc-André moved his pelvis faster; he was excited just with the memory.

“Better than porn” Bernd was close, with every thrust was harder and his orgasm was built in his belly.

“I’m close” Some trust more and Bernd was shooting his semen and moaned the other name, he was trying to catch his breath while Marc-André still rubbed against him. The older was oversensitive but didn’t care because he loved it.

“Shit” The younger cum for the second time in the day, this time the orgasm was so much better.

“We should invite them sometime…” They laid on their back, they were tired.

“I don’t know if I will enjoy having Neuer in my bed” Marc-André went to the bathroom in his room and came back with two wet cloth, threw one to Bernd “It will be a terrible idea, we hardly say hi.”

“Just Kevin will be” The younger wasn’t against the idea of inviting the Frankfurt goalkeeper to share a bed with them.

“Maybe” He got in the bed again “I want to sleep, bye.”

“At least, let me clean myself” Bernd wasn’t angry, he knew the rules since they started to sleep together. The older got dressed and left the room without any word, wondering if he should stop having sex with Marc-André.

Meanwhile, Kevin thought about the intensity of Marc-André gaze while he watched Manuel and him fucking. He knew that the youngest wasn’t attracted to the Bayern Munich goalkeeper, it was just tension/hate for the main spot in the team. But Kevin could transform that into a very good fuck, or maybe more than one. Also, he already had a plan to seduce Marc-André and it was working! Next day will be so interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, let me a comment and kudos!


	2. Warming the enemy up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin has a plan, Marc-André gets on his knees, Manuel has dirty intentions and Bernd falls into temptation.
> 
> Warning: Rimming, blow jobs, fingering, public place, and anal sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter was difficult to write because I had a hard week. Hope all of you are doing well. I will try to update two more chapters this week.
> 
> Also, if you read some mistakes, please let me know. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kevin woke up feeling confident with himself. He was a man with a plan that day, he wanted to attract Marc-André attention and with luck, they could make some naughty things. He took a shower and put his tiniest shorts on him and nothing more. Manuel cooked the breakfast and called them to eat.

“Good morning” At least that time he received a collective hello, however, Bernd and Marc-André didn’t see him, they were on their phones again.

“I am going to fish in the lake close here” Manuel put a plate with food in front of anyone.

“Ok, have fun Manu!” And Kevin had all eyes on him, as he expected. Manuel was eating him with his eyes, Bernd was impressed but still not the reaction that Kevin wanted but Marc-André (sexy and handsome boy) was flushed and with his mouth opened ( _Bingo_ Kevin thought).

“Thanks” Manuel murmured.

“Can I go with you? I am good at fishing” Bernd seemed a little bit weird but Kevin didn’t care because he will have the house alone for his purpose.

“If you want…yes” All ate in silence; Bernd and Manuel finished eating, washed their dishes, and left the house. The youngest boy offered himself to clean the kitchen and Kevin went outside.

It was a sunny day so Kevin decided to lay down on one of the pool chairs. The sun warmed his skin, at least he will get a good tan if he couldn’t seduce Marc-André. The birds and insects could be heard through the forest, it was a peaceful morning. Some minutes later, finally, he could feel the look of Marc-André from his window on the second floor.

_Come here and have fun with me c;_

He texted the youngest goalkeeper and didn’t receive an answer. At least he tried, he should look for another way to get into the blond pants. Kevin closed his eyes and sighed long; his first attempt failed. And, the sun was blocked by a shadow ( _Maybe not fail after all_ Kevin smiled).

“Umm, you are blocking my sun Marc” Kevin opened his eyes, Marc-André stood in front of him, wearing shorts and a tight t-shit.

“You texted me” Kevin laid on his belly and raised his butt a little bit.

“I need you. Can you put some sunscreen on my back, please?” Marc-André sighed but sat on the chair edge.

“Is this your idea of fun?” He could feel the blond’s hands massaging his back with the sunscreen; Kevin dropped a flirty moan from his lips. The sound produced a reaction in the younger’s dick.

“It can be fun if you go down a little more” Kevin panting when Marc-André massaged his butt checks above his shorts “Yes” Moaned softly “Now, it is more fun.”

“What do you really want?” The older turned around his belly and put his hands on the blond’s checks.

“Kiss me” Their lips met hungrily, Marc-André put his hands-on Kevin’s ass and squeezed it, the other moaned in the middle of the kiss, his hands stroked the younger’s back and pulled his hair. Marc-André pressed his body on him, he was in good shape and his erection showed how much he enjoyed kissing Kevin “I want you to make something for me” whispered in the blond’s ear “But, I don’t know if you could make it.”

“Tell me” He asked and Kevil felt the excitement traveling on his body.

“My hole needs your mouth attention” Marc-André growled “I have heard some rumors about your mouth skills…an…and I want to know if they are true” Kevin felt his body on fire when the younger used his mouth to play with his right nipple, the sensation was wet and hot at the same time.

“Let’s find out” Marc-André kissed his belly button and used his tongue to penetrate in. The sensation was weird but not bad at all, unlike he was moaned and breathless. Kevin didn’t know his belly button was a sensitive spot on his body “So?” Arrogant bastard.

“Not in that hole” The younger smiled, took off Kevin’s short,s, and groaned when he found out that Kevin wasn’t wearing underwear “Do you like what you see?” The older spread his legs as much as he could to show the other his pink entrance that was throbbing expectantly “What are you waiting for?”

“Put your hands under your thighs…yeah… don't take them off from there” Kevin put his legs on Marc-André shoulders while the Barcelona goalkeeper got on his knees in front of the edge chair. The older spread his own butt checks then the blonde kissed his inner thighs and sucked hard enough to make him whimper for the sensation “You are so sensitive, I bet you will scream if I go deeper” The only thought made him moaned.

Marc-André kissed the skin under his balls and Kevin couldn’t stop to whimper, the pleasure took his body and he loved it. The blond went down and finally, his mouth rimmed Kevin’s hole, he started to use his mouth around the delicate skin licking, sucking, and biting gently, taking his time to have it wet, red, and loose. The older arching his back when the playful tongue got inside him, it was so good and he felt the orgasm built in his lower stomach but still not enough to spill.

Two fingers were put in front of Kevin mount and he sucked them eager, left them wet. His hands were tired of their position and the weight of his thighs but he didn’t want to risk to disobey Marc-André instructions. The younger removed his fingers from Kevin's mouth, then the blond put one finger inside him.

“Are you ok?” The blond asked, Kevin felt a little bit of discomfort because the spit wasn’t lube but no paint.

“Yeah, but don’t dare to use more than two” Marc-André smiled and moved his long finger in and out slowly, then he curved his fingers a little and brushed Kevin’s prostate “Fuck, there!”

“I know” The younger goalkeeper licked the skin around Kevin’s hole and used one and then two fingers inside him, brushing his special spot. The older was breathless and crying asking for more.

Marc-André was so good with his mouth and hands, he scissored Kevin and the older lost his mind when the other put his tongue between his fingers. Precum leaked from his cook on his belly, all his body on was hot and sticky, the sensation of fingers and tongue inside him was too much and his orgasm was close without touching his cook. The blond brushed his prostate one more time and Kevin came hard shouting the other boy’s name.

“You were right, more fun” Kevin’s legs left the blond’s shoulders and attracted the other to kiss him, sharing his flavor.

“Let me” The older introduced his hand into Marc-André shorts and stroked his cook, the younger reached the climax groaning in the middle of the kiss “So the rumors are true, you are not just talented but delicious two” Kevin sucked his finger with Marc-André cum.

“You are welcome.”

Meanwhile, Bernd and Manuel were sat on chairs that were on a dock, fishing in complete silence. The younger regretted his decision to go with the Bayern Munich goalkeeper, at least in the house he had internet access and could communicate with his friends, he had no signal and was bored. On the other hand, Manuel was happy to have a quiet time for himself, far from his captain's responsibilities and being the perfect player that everybody expects from him.

“Yesterday, I saw you go into Ter Stegen room” Bernd got frightened but didn’t show it.

“Umm, yes, I wanted to borrow some toothpaste. I couldn’t find mine” Manuel wasn’t a fool; he also heard some moans.

The older needed to know why they pretended to hate each other but at the same time, he wanted to have Bernd for bothering Marc-André. The Arsenal goalkeeper wasn’t a problem for his career but the Barcelona goalkeeper yes. He always whines with Löw, the press, and their teammates. Manuel was tired of the situation; the position will be his until the day he retires. The Bayern goalkeeper needed to have Bernd on his bed for teaching a lesson to the youngest one. He is the captain and the main goalkeeper, nobody is better than him, he is the boss. Maybe that was his dark side and nobody could see it.

“Next time, come to my room” Manuel winked to the other “Don’t lose your time with him.”

“What?” The younger was confused, he was just talking about toothpaste.

“I heard you but don’t worry, not my business” Bernd was blank, they made the same mistake as the others goalkeepers “But if you need a real man, you can come to my room anytime.”

“I don’t think so…”

“Well” He put his mouth close to Bernd ear “I bet that he is not half as good as I could be. Surely, he can make you cum but not as hard as I could. I will suck you so good that you won’t remember your own name and I will ride you so fast, you will see stars” His words seemed to have an effect on Bernd's body because he had a semi-erection.

“Fuck Manuel, I don’t know…” Manuel left the fishing rod aside and got on his knees in front of the other boy, stroked a little Bernd’s thighs ( _We have enough fishes_ Manuel thought).

“Let me show you” He played with the elastic of the youngest shorts “Just once” Bernd nodded with his face flushed. The situation was risky because they were in a public place and anyone could go to the lake and see them.

Manuel didn’t care that they were one public but Bernd had his heart racing. The older lower the shorts a little to break free Bernd’s dick that was almost hard. He didn’t wait and swallowed it slowly, making sure he used his tongue to play with the dick. The younger grasped for the surprise and the arousal at the same time. Manuel took it deeper and deeper and ( _Fuck, he didn’t have the gag reflex_ Bernd moaned). It was the first time that someone deep throat him. The oldest goalkeeper’s cavity was tight and so wet that Bernd felt he was in heaven. Manuel made something with his tongue that left the other breathless. 

“Fuck my mouth” The older swallowed again and felt Bernd moved against his face, thrusting slow and then faster. He cried and grasped while fucking the other’s mouth. Because Manuel didn’t have the gag reflex, he could deep and the sensation was extremely good. Bernd was close and the older knew because of the rhythm of his respiration and the moans.

“Fuck, I am going to…”

“Down in my throat…” Manuel took off his own cook and jerked off at the rhythm of Bernd’s thrusts. One, two, three, and the younger cummed deep down in the other’s throat and Manuel spilled on his hand and the dock while swallowing Bernd’s seed.

Both were breathless and confused. Bernd reacted first, wetting a little towel to clean them. He cleaned some cum from Manuel’s face and then his own dick. He never had sex with another person that wasn’t Marc-André except when they decided to stop sleeping together ( _never last long_ ) and that wasn’t the situation, he let that Manuel’s words affected him.

Manuel didn’t feel good with himself; the experience was exciting and he had a good orgasm but didn’t feel the revenge. Maybe using other people wasn’t what he should do. They collected their stuff and came back to the house.

The lunch was awkward. No one was on their phones because they were lost in their own thoughts. Manuel was the most affected because he already tried all to bother the youngest goalkeeper, maybe he has to go for him directly the next time. Marc-André felt the glance of Manuel and was uncomfortable because it was a mix of hate and desire ( _Very weird_ thought).

“I wash the dishes” Marc-André could not stand the silence and wanted to go to his bedroom.

“Thank you, Marc” Kevin winked at him, making flushed.

“I will take a nap, thank you for the food guys” Bernd went upstairs, running away from his teammates.

“Me, too” Manuel and Marc-André were left alone. The older pick the dished and left them on the sink, crossing his eyes with the younger’s.

So, he realized…he didn’t hate the Barcelona goalkeeper, he was attracted to him. The hate situation because of the goalkeeper position in the national team was just an excuse to tease him all time. ( _Fuck, maybe I am attracted to all of them_ Manuel breathed deeply).

“Are you Ok?” Marc-André was worried about the strange expression on his teammate's face.

“Yeah. Umm Marc?” The younger was surprised, it was the first time that he called by his first name.

“Yes?” He started to wash the dishes.

“I want you to know that if you are not the main goalkeeper is because I am better than you” Manuel hated his option of words.

“You don’t have to tell me your opinion about yourself” The younger answered indifferently.

“No, that it wasn’t the idea. Look, you are a great professional and soon you will take my place, but for now, I am in charge. I want that we respect each other, maybe we will be friends” Marc-André finished to wash the dishes and looked for the first time at Manuel.

“Ok, but don’t expect we will be best friends overnight.”

“Deal” They shook their hands.

They ate some dinner individually, avoiding saw each other. Kevin was spending some time browsing through social media when Bernd sneaked into his room. The Arsenal goalkeeper looked so worried.

“Kevin so sorry” What? “I didn’t want but Manuel…”

“Bernd, breath please” He rubbed the younger back “What is happening with you?”

“I let Manuel sucked me and I heard you yesterday, so sorry…” Kevin giggled and stroked the younger’s cheek and kissed him slowly.

“We are just friends with benefits, noting more, calm down” He kissed him again.

Bernd relaxed and followed the kiss; Kevin was so soft with his caresses and kisses that he melted. The older was proud of himself, the other seemed to be attracted to him too. That was perfect for the next step of his plan. But first…he enjoyed making out with Bernd.

“Well, I am relieved now” Kevin could not stop himself to kiss him again, again and again…

They fell on the bed and rubbed their bodies. Kevin sucked the other’s neck and take off his own shirt. The younger was hot and shaking, he wanted more so stroked Kevin’s crotch over his pants, the older goalkeeper whimpered in the kiss.

“I want to fuck you, Bernd, do you want?” He nodded, they took off their clothes and made out for a while until Kevin found the lube and a condom in his nightstand “Spread your legs for me baby” He did it and the other poured some lube in his fingers “Relax” He inserted one finger and thrust slowly and brushed Bernd’s prostate.

Two more fingers later, the younger was ready. Kevin got in his teammate and thrust slowly first and when Bernd started to moan and grasp, he went faster. The room was full of dirty sounds of skin slapping, groans, and wet kisses. They were hot and close to reach the climax. Kevin stroked Bernd’s dick and brushed the younger’s prostate with every thrust. They came almost at the same time.

“That was good” Bernd sighed pleased.

“Good because I have more plans” And the younger got confused once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Next chapter they will work out some differences. More naughty stuff.
> 
> Thank you to the people that wrote me a nice comment and the people that left kudos. 
> 
> If you like it, leave me a comment, and kudos!


	3. Bringing together to the enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hot morning and some indecent proposals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I have a big mental block. Maybe, it is because I am on vacation and my brain doesn't work. But, I will back to my classes very soon. 
> 
> This chapter is short but it is important for the story.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Soft sheets against his skin and warm sun through the windows. Bernd sighed with the eyes still closed and thought about spending the rest of the morning sleeping. He felt another body against him and some light kisses on his nape, so he remembered last night. He wasn’t in his room it was Kevin’s. Bernd could not believe he overslept on a different bed.

“Good morning” The older goalkeeper rubbed his morning erection against his back “Do you mind that we repeat our last night activities?” Bernd moaned when the other stroked his semi-erection slowly.

“We should do it” Bernd moved his ass against Kevin, feeling his hot erection between his butt cheeks. His entrance was sensitive and the thrusts made him shaking.

The younger erection was full after some strokes. The other moved his hips hard against him, groaning in Bernd’s ear and kissing his nape. Their dicks leaked pre-cum and the room was hot. Kevin knew he couldn’t resist for long; he was erected before woke up and the sensation will make him cum soon.

“Faster” Bernd covered Kevin´s hand with his to jerk him faster “Shit” He cried loudly.

“Kevin” Marc-André opened the door however Kevin didn’t stop his thrusts “Umm, you are busy so when you finish, come downstairs, the breakfast is ready” Bernd was more excited because the youngest saw them and shoot his load before the Barcelona goalkeeper left the room. Kevin shoot hard against his hole and moaned in his ear.

“We will be there soon” Kevin answered breathlessly.

“Ok” The younger could feel his climax itching his body.

“It was exciting, wasn’t it?” The older kissed his neck and rubbed his belly “Marc sees us and wanting to join.”

“We should go” Bernd left the room and Kevin smiled pleased. The breakfast will be interesting.

After a shower and a change of clothes, both boys went downstairs separately. In the kitchen, Manuel was helping Marc-André with the dished. ( _Unexpected_ Kevin thought) He greeted both and sat on the table. Bernd did the same.

“Are you enjoying our vacations?” Nobody answered “Because I have been spending some amazing time with all of you” They blushed deeply “But, I think I will really enjoy more if we spend some time together.”

“How?” Manuel asked with curiosity “Because the only thing that we have made with you is fucking” Marc-André choked with his coffee and Bernd patted the back of the youngest.

“Yeah, I know” Kevin smiled while was drinking his coffee “So? We could fuck together to know each other better.”

“I don’t know if it is a good idea” Bernd returned his attention to the Frankfurt goalkeeper; the youngest boy was breathing normally again “We don’t like each other.”

“Oh God, that is a lie, Bernd. You are sleeping with Marc for who-knows how long” Kevin rolled his eyes “Manuel and I do it regularly and you and Manu yesterday…”

“You, what?” Marc was shocked with his eyes very opened.

“I can explain it” Manuel felt all his blood on his cheeks “I heard both of you two nights ago and I wanted to bother you fucking Bernd.”

“And you liked it” The Frankfurt goalkeeper pointed while ate his breakfast “Maybe, it is what you need to solve your tension” Silence again. They continued eating and pretending that the solution wasn’t on the table.

Bernd was in his bedroom watching some TV and trying to forget Kevin’s words. Having a foursome won’t solve anything, it will just make the thing more awkward between them. For a moment, his imagination showed them in a very sexy situation with him being fucked and riding at the same time. He shook his head; he could not think about it.

“Bernd” Kevin called him and knocked on his door “I want to talk with you.”

“Yes, come in” The older got in and sat on his bed, he was so cheerful.

“Do you think about my idea?” Bernd shook his head; he won’t do what Kevin proposed “Why? It will be good and you know it.”

“No, we should not do it. It is a crazy idea. What is going to happen if we do it? We could never see each other in the same way! This trip is to fix our differences not to make things more complicated.”

“It is not going to happen. We will enjoy ourselves and then maybe we could repeat it when we want to kill each other” Kevin put his hand on the other’s knee “Can you image it?” He got closer and whispered “Marc-André into you while Manuel sucks you. You know how good his mouth feels and how much he can take it. And You would suck me, I want to feel your mouth around my dick. I bet it will be so fucking hot and we will cum so hard that we will repeat it again, again and again” Bernd shuddered and a moan spilled from his lips “You just have to say yes.”

“I cannot Kevin. It is wrong” The Arsenal goalkeeper wanted to say yes but he could not.

“Why? It is just sex Bernd, not a big deal” Kevin kissed him “If you change your mind, come to my room tonight around the eight” He left the room letting the younger boy with a mental conflict.

Swimming makes him forget his problems for a moment. Marc-André could not delete Kevin’s proposal from his mind. That was a very crazy idea because a foursome between them could not be hot and sexy in any way. However, he may consider having a threesome with Bernd and Kevin, Manuel doesn’t include.

“Enjoying the pool?” Kevin put in front of him a glass of lemonade.

“Yeah” The younger got out of the pool and took the glass “Thanks, I am thirsty.”

“It is good to know it” He winked at him and the other flushed a little “So…what do you think about my proposal?” Marc-André drank all the liquid and let the glass on a little table next to the pool “So?”

“No, I don’t. Maybe if you want to join Bernd and me sometimes; you are more than welcome” The older smiled and nodded.

“And Manu?”

“No, I don’t like him” The younger prepared himself to swim again.

“Come on, Marc! It will be fun. You saw him, how big he is and how he moves so well” Marc-André paled. Kevin saw him that night “Don’t worry, I don’t mind you see me. In fact, I really enjoy being watched all time.”

“Sorry, I was not my intention.”

“Anyway. If you want you could join us anytime. You could fuck Manuel; he likes being taken and I guess you would like to enjoy taking that ass, it is so tight that I never last long so much” The youngest goalkeeper sighed softly, he was considering it.

“Maybe someday.”

“Ok, if you are curious. You could come to my room tonight at eight” Kevin kissed him and left him breathless.

The oldest goalkeeper was spending some time at the GYM. At least Löw chose a house where they can make their workout routines with a decent GYM. He was thinking about how much he wanted to have a foursome with his teammates. Of course, Manuel knew that the youngest didn’t want to because they seemed to have a kind of relationship, plus Marc-André wasn’t attracted to him. He was concentrated on his own thoughts that didn’t see Kevin came.

“You look incredibly hot sweating and red. It brings some exciting memories to my mind” Kevin massaged Manuel shoulders “I would like to repeat them.”

“You can come to my room whenever you want” The Frankfurt goalkeeper kissed him with open-mouth.

“I know Manu, I know but I want you to come to my room tonight. Maybe, if it is our lucky day, we would have some company” Kevin walked to the exit.

“How?” Manuel was confused. He knew that Kevin was talking about Bernd and Marc-André.

“I have my manners, see you at eight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy it, please let me know! 
> 
> Also, if you see some mistakes, let me know, too.


	4. Friends (with benefits) with enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sinful night with more than one boy being surprised.
> 
> Warning: sex toys, nipple stimulation, anal sex, blowjobs, and threesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Finally, I can finish this chapter! It took me all day long plus I just write it and it is almost might night. 
> 
> Enjoy it!

A note on every bed like a reminder of an invitation for a sinful night, dim light, and closed curtains (Just to be sure nobody would watch them). Kevin changed the sheets, took a shower thoroughly, and took out his luggage one of his favorite toys, a black butt plug. The Frankfurt goalkeeper took the toy and the lube from his nightstand, then he went to the bathroom in his room.

He left the implements on the bathroom counter and watch himself in the mirror, looked so desirable. Kevin took the lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers. He put his chest on the countertop, opened his legs, and put two fingers against his entrance, rimming first and then introducing a finger inside his hole; he gasped for the sensation. Once he was comfortable, he introduced one more and moved the two fingers slowly, in and out, scissoring them, stretching enough to introduce the plug inside of him.

Kevin felt he was loose enough to use his toy. He took the toy and lube it. Sighing long, he introduced the butt plug slowly, moaning for the sensation between discomfort and pleasure. When the toy was completed inside his entrance, he got up. He looked himself in the mirror again; he was flushed, with glassy eyes and with his dick erected. Kevin came back to his room, put on tight underwear, and sat on his bed waiting; he grasped feeling the tip of the plug brushing his prostate.

“Come in” Bern and Marc-André got into the room together ( _Interesting_ , Kevin thought) “Welcome guys” He received each boy with a kiss in their mouths “Oh, Manu…you come” The tense reaction from the youngest goalkeeper didn’t go unnoticed for anyone.

“Relax, I am not going to touch you if you don’t want” Manuel sat down on a chair next to the windows and in front of the bed.

“I didn’t say anything” Marc-André sat down at the edge of the bed.

“Relax, boys. No one is going to do something that makes someone uncomfortable” Kevin hugged Bernd from behind and kissed his nape. The Arsenal goalkeeper shuddered by the kisses “I am glad that all of you had accepted my invitation.”

“I am just curious” Manuel crossed his legs and put his hands on his knees “Just to see you.”

“I didn’t know you have that kinky, Manu. But you are more than welcome” The Frankfurt goalkeeper joked while turned around Bernd’s body and kissed him very passionately, stroking his back and dropping some moans in the middle of the kiss. Marc-André’s body reacted to the view of his teammates kissing. He wanted to join them.

“Watch all you want” The youngest boy got up from the bed, put himself behind Bernd, and kissed his neck. The Arsenal goalkeeper melted between the kisses that his teammates gave to him, also, he didn’t ignore Manuel’s gaze on him “You are overdressed” He took off his teammate's t-shit, breaking Kevin and Bernd’s kiss.

“You too, Marc” Kevin removed the youngest’s shirt and kissed him, introducing his tongue in Marc-André’s mouth while he was trying to drop his pants, too. Bernd helped him and once the Barcelona goalkeeper was almost naked, Bernd pinched his nipples, making the youngest moaned with Kevin’s tongue in his mouth.

“Bed, now” Bernd took off his pants and sat against the headboard. Marc-André broke the kiss with Kevin and sat on Bernd’s lap then he kissed him with the same intensity of the previous kiss. The oldest of the three stroked Bernd’s crotch over his underwear, he moaned in Marc-André’s mouth. Meanwhile, Manuel was watching them in silence, he observed the scene in front of him; the three boys looked very hot kissing and stroking each other ( _Maybe someday, I will join them_. Manuel thought).

“Kevin likes to be the center of the attention” The oldest goalkeeper commented casually, calling the attention of the two blonds.

“Come here, Kevin” Bernd patted his thigh and Marc-André moved from his place to put the Frankfurt goalkeeper between them. Kevin placed himself between Bernd’s open legs and his back against the Arsenal goalkeeper’s chest. He touched Kevin’s chest tentatively “Can I?” The youngest boy played with the elastic of the older underwear, he nodded opening his legs.

“Maybe, you could find a nice surprise” Kevin raised his hips a little to let the youngest took off his last piece of clothing. Marc-André growled when found the toy stick in Kevin’s entrance while Bernd was playing with the Frankfurt goalkeeper’s nipples who could not avoid moaning because of the stimulation on his chest.

“Kevin is well prepared” The oldest put his head on the Arsenal player’s shoulder crying when Marc-André took the butt plug’s base and moved it out and in; his dick started to leak pre-cum “I bet you are loose enough for any of us could get into you easily…Do you want to do the honors, Bernd?” Manuel could not help to get excited when he watched the youngest goalkeeper took the control of the situation in the room, he was painful hard watching his teammates.

“I will be a pleasure fucking him but, in this position” Bernd stroked Kevin’s dick softly and rubbed his erection against the other’s back. Marc-André thrust the toy inside him harder; Kevin didn’t stop to moan and cry because it was too much for him. He could cum soon if they didn’t stop.

“Please, no more…someone fuck me already or I am coming soon” The youngest pulled out the toy and Kevin sighed relieved. The Arsenal goalkeeper slipped his underwear a little, enough to free his erection; the youngest looked for condoms in the nightstand and threw the lube to his teammate “No fingers, just your dick” Kevin stopped Bernd’s hand.

“Ok, as you wish” Bernd rolled a condom on his dick and lube it then Kevin raised his hips and slipped himself in the younger dick grasping for the sensation of being open with something bigger than his toy “Fuck Kevin, you are tight, can you move?”

“Yeah” The Frankfurt goalkeeper moved his hips up and down, riding him; he could feel the other’s erection brushed his prostate because of the position while Bernd kissed his neck and playing again with his nipples that were very sensitive “Oh God” moaned feeling all his body on fire and shaking with every thrust.

“Sorry, it is just Bernd” Marc-André commented and Kevin laughed and moaned at the same time.

“Why not you put a finger or two inside him…bet he could loosen up more” Manuel grasped because the Arsenal goalkeeper suggestion, he didn’t know if that could be a good idea.

“Yes, open your legs more, Kevin” The oldest moved faster and opened himself a little more, the youngest lubed two fingers and rimmed the other’s hole “Relax” And he introduced one finger, Kevin whimpered for the sensation of being more open and Bernd moaned because the finger intensified everything.

“I could take another one” Kevin grasped; he was closer to his orgasm. Marc-André introduced another finger and moved at the same rhythm of the thrust “Shit, there again” Bernd moved his hips faster; they moaned and cry close to cum.

“Marc won’t cum just seeing us” The thrusts stopped and the fingers left his entrance “On your hands and knees” Kevin obeyed. He was so hot and sweaty beside was close to cum “Suck him” When Kevin invited his teammates to a sinful night, he never imaged that the youngest goalkeepers could control him. He was planning to give the orders but it never happened and he had to admit, he liked their behavior on the bed. They were hot together. Bernd got inside him again and thrust hard immediately while Marc-André put his dick in front of his mouth “Choke him.”

“Fuck, take it all” The oldest sucked a little but he could not take it all because the rhythms of the thrusts were hard and he was crying close to cum “You will suck me later…touch him, Bernd, he will cum anytime” Kevin didn’t contain himself anymore, Bernd brushing his prostate with every thrust and his dick being touched, he cummed hard screaming.

“Look him, so pretty” Bernd moved faster and the older whimpered oversensitive “Fuck” He cummed hard riding his orgasm. They were breathless and shaking while Marc-André jerked off with the scene “Manu…you should suck Marc” With a painful erection, Marc-André won’t say no to a blowjob.

“Yeah, his blowjobs are so fucking good” Kevin added. The youngest sat at the edge of the bed, looking at the oldest goalkeeper.

“If you don’t…” Manuel was interrupted by Marc-André.

“Just do it before I regret” Manuel didn’t waste any second and got on his knees in front of the Barcelona goalkeeper.

“You can fuck my mouth” His lips wrapped the other’s dick and moved his head in and out. Marc-André took his hair and pulled against him, fucking him hard while Manuel was jerking himself off, feeling his orgasm close.

“Shit…I am cumming” He pulled Manuel’s hair to free his dick, stroked his dick hard, and cummed on Manuel’s face and the older goalkeeper on the carpet.

They laid on the bed tired and satisfied, feeling so much lazy to clean themselves. One by one went to their rooms, thinking about the things that happened that night. Bernd believed they could repeat the night another time soon, but that time, Manuel should join them. Manuel definitely will join them next time, also, he wanted to be fucked by Marc-André, he desired. Marc-André had plans for the next day and Kevin, was just satisfied that his plan went better than he believed.

Despite this, they thought things could be embarrassing after that night that didn’t happen. The goalkeepers did breakfast together and had a fluent conversation while eating. Kevin proposed to watch a movie and all were in. They spent the day watching movies and eating junk food in the living room. No more hate tension but the sexual tension was high.

Manuel got into Marc-André’s room in the middle of the night. The youngest goalkeeper was shocked to see him. The oldest undressed in front of him. The Barcelona goalkeeper didn’t understand anything but his dick was happy with the view.

“Can you do me a favor?” Manuel gave him a condom and lube and put himself on his hands and knees on the bed.

“I think I get it” He undress him, too. Marc-André lubed his fingers and positioned himself behind Manuel, rimming the other’s entrance with his fingers.

“Just do it” The younger boy inserted a finger and moved a little, Manuel moaned softly and asked for another one.

“Good, you loosen up easily…look you can take another” Three fingers inside of him, and was moaning and gasping with every touch in his special spot. All-day, Manuel was hot and semi-hard because of the last night's memories and at that moment he was fully hard and begging to be fucked.

“Please, fuck me and use your fingers, too” Marc-André was surprised by the petition but he wasn’t going to decline; he rolled the condom on his dick and rubbed it against Manuel’s entrance.

“Yes!” He grasped slipping inside the other “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, move please” Marc-André moved his hips not so fast, growling and grasping. He was enjoying having Manuel under him, looking the older one lost himself on the pleasure and begging for more “Put…put your fingers.” 

“As you wish” He inserted one finger, then another and another…Manuel didn’t seem to be hurt unlike he was moaning louder and moving his ass harder against his dick ( _Fuck, he could have two dicks inside him_ Marc-André thought while was fucking him harder).

“There, more…” Manuel was close to reaching his orgasm without touched himself, the sensation of being so much open was enough plus his prostate was brushed with every thrust “Ah…ah…” He saw white while he was cumming hard on the sheets.

“Fuck!” And the youngest followed him with a few thrusts.

With his last strength, Marc-André got up to clean them. When he came back to the room, Manuel had fallen asleep. He didn’t want to wake up him so the younger cleaned him and laid down next to Manuel. Sleeping in the same bed wasn’t going to kill them, they were kind of friends now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I have to admit I need your help.
> 
> What do you want to read? What can our loved goalkeepers do? I would love to read from you!
> 
> If you see a mistake please let me know! And if you like it, leave me a comment and kudos!


	5. (Romantic?) Feelings for the enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some romantic stuff is going on. 
> 
> Warning: blowjobs, barebacking, and anal sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> It takes me longer than I expected, sorry. As you could notice, I cut a chapter from the original that I planned. So, the next one is going to be the last one. Maybe it could become a series. What do you think?
> 
> Also, if you read some mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> Enjoy!

Shining sun through the curtains and one day less to be out that house. Bernd was the first one to be awake, it was just seven in the morning. He took a shower and dressed to start his day. The last two days were a test for his heart, sleeping with his teammates was fun but seeing them with Marc-André was not. A possession feeling built inside of him and he discovered himself having feelings (Maybe romantic feelings) for the Barcelona goalkeeper; Bernd cannot stand Marc-André having sex with other people when he wasn’t in the same room and with his consent. An idea came to his mind and decided to wake up the youngest with something sexy (or romantic) so he went to Marc-Andrés room and opened the door slowly. Bernd grasped when saw Manuel naked sleeping on the youngest’s bed.

“Good morning Bernd” Manuel opened his eyes slowly and yawned “What time is it?”

“Good morning, it is very early sorry to wake up. I thought I listen to something” The Arsenal goalkeeper closed the door and went to the kitchen. He needed a cup of wine or something stronger. They were supposed to not like each other in any way but it seemed that they solved their problems.

“Hey Bernd” He almost let the cup falling from his hand when Kevin squeezed his shoulder “Everything right?”

“Hi, Kevin…yes. I am going to make the breakfast” The older narrowed his eyes. Bernd acted strangely and he was worried about it especially seeing the cup of wine in his hand.

“With wine?” He asked and the other nodded.

“It is vacations.”

“Ok, but I don’t believe you. If you need someone to talk to, I am here.”

“Thanks, but I am fine” He cooked breakfast in silence, thinking about the earlier scene.

Some minutes later, the other boys joined them in the kitchen. Bernd greeted them dryly and Marc-André was confused about it. Eating in a comfortable silence was uncomfortable for the Arsenal goalkeeper who was feeling jealous and sad. He wanted the youngest boy for him in every aspect. He finished eating and went to his bedroom, being sociable was not his plan for the day.

On the other hand, Marc-André was worried about Bernd’s attitude. He seemed cold and distant during breakfast. Kevin told them that the Arsenal goalkeeper didn’t look ok and was drinking alcohol in the morning before eating. The youngest goalkeeper really cares about Bernd Leno; they have been teammates for so long and it was impossible to not have affection for him. The Barcelona goalkeeper excused himself and followed Bernd.

“Hey Bernd, are you ok?” Marc-André knocked on the door.

“Yes” He answered but the other wasn’t convinced with the answer so he opened the door without permission “What are you doing?” Bernd asked half angry, half sad.

“You are not ok” He sat down on the bed “What happens?”

“Nothing that you care about.”

“I care that is why I am here. You and I know each other longer than we would like” Bernd sighed long.

“I saw you with Manuel this morning” Finally, he confessed “I wasn’t there…I don’t like it” His heart was racing; he should not say that.

“I don’t know why bothers you” Marc-André crossed his arms “We decided since the first time that this is just sex” But, despite his words, he didn’t mean it at all.

“Sorry, but I cannot sleep with you again. I want more than sex” ( _What the hell I just say,_ Bernd thought) While he closed his eyes avoiding saw the other’s expression.

“Do you like me? I want the truth” The Arsenal goalkeeper nodded “Bernd, look at me please”

“No, just go away. I don’t want to be rejected” He felt the Barcelona goalkeeper’s lips on his. Sighing softly, he corresponded to the kiss and felt butterflies on his stomach. Marc-André rubbed Bernd’s back while they were kissing, thinking how much he enjoyed having the older between his arms and melted against him. For some minutes, they stayed like this, barely touching their lips and enjoying the soft atmosphere that was formed around them.

“I like you, too” Marc-André confessed whispering against his lips “You should tell me this before we made everything that we did this week.”

“I don’t care when we do it together. But not when I am not around” They kissed again, but this time Marc-André put his tongue on Bernd’s mouth while laid him down on the bed. The older put his legs around the other’s waist, pushing their bodies together.

“So…We are boyfriends or what, now?” The younger could not stop himself to kiss Bernd’s neck, sucking the sensitive skin under his ear, leaving a red mark there, and making the other grasp.

“Boyfriends? Sounds cliché…but I like it” Bernd pulled Marc-André’s t-shirt over his head “Take this off, too” He pulled his boyfriend’s pants down ( _Boyfriend, that feels weird but good at the same time_ , Bernd thought).

He had a lot of feelings filling his body; he wanted to go slow because they just confessed that they like each other but they already made a lot of naughty stuff. However, Marc-André seemed to feel something similar because he undressed Bernd carefully, kissing the exposing skin, making the other shudder and moan. The Arsenal goalkeeper looked amazing spreading on the bed, painful hard against his belly, blushed, and expecting for more.

“This feels better now” Marc-André kissed his inner thighs, biting and sucking close to Bernd’s balls, sniffing his aroma. The kisses went close to the older goalkeeper’s dick making him moan. Bernd cried loudly when the Barcelona goalkeeper started to suck the tip of his dick then swallowed it inch by inch “You taste good, always sweet…”

“Marc?”

“Umm?”

“Shut up and more action” Marc-André smiled and sucked again, enjoying the taste and the weight on his tongue, also he could not take his eyes out of Bernd. He loved seeing him losing on the sensation, how he could not take enough air and moaned without control, moving his hips against the younger face “More, please” Bernd pulled Marc-André’s hair to free his mouth for a kiss, rubbing their bodies looking for friction. The older cried because the oversensitive on his dick, he was close to his release “Marc, I am close…just fuck me.”

“As you wish” The younger goalkeeper took the lube and spread Bernd’s legs more “I am going to make you feel good, better than any other time” The older shuddered with the first finger in him. Marc-André moved his finger until found Bernd´s special spot and add another finger when the older was breathless for the stimulation inside of him, getting him loose enough to be fucked.

“I am ready” Bernd moved his hips against the other’s fingers “Come here.”

“On your hands and knees, baby.”

“I want in this way” The Arsenal goalkeeper hugged Marc-Andre and kissed him again “Don’t use a condom, too. I trust you” They looked in each other eyes for a moment, feeling new things for the first time.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, just get in me” He put his legs around Marc-André’s hips and pushed him closer. The Barcelona goalkeeper pushed his dick inside Bernd’s hole gently, taking his time to enjoy the tightness around him “Kiss me” The younger goalkeeper kissed him and started to move his hips, touching Bernd’s dick at the same rhythm of the thrusts.

“So tight…” Marc-André moaned biting Bernd’s neck and going faster. Their minds were blank, just feeling the pleasure of having their bodies connected, and their skin being sensitive with every touch.

They fucked many times but never with some feelings in the middle. The sensations were different, the kisses tasted better and the orgasms were more intense. Bernd spilled in Marc-André's hand and he cummed inside of the older boy.

“What are…ah! No, too much” The Arsenal goalkeeper arched his back and cried when Marc-André licked his own cum from Bernd’s hole. He was oversensitive in that part of his body and he was crying feeling overwhelmed by the younger actions “No more, please” Some tears rolled on his cheeks.

“You taste so good” Marc-André kissed his cheeks, making sure he was ok “Did you like it?” That was a weird question because it was not their first time.

“Yeah, boyfriend…” He joked rubbing the other’s chest “So, did you fuck Manuel?” Rolling his eyes, Marc-André nodded. He understood that Bernd’s jealousy was because he saw them in the morning.

“He came to my room last night and was very determined to be fucked by me…I will never do it again if you don’t want” He kissed all his face.

“No, you could do it again if I am present” Bernd commented “The other night with Kevin and Manuel was hot. I am not against to invite more people to our bed.”

“Me neither, but another day. Now, I just want you and me.”

Skin slapping, wet noise, and moans could be heard in the room. Kevin ride Manuel fast and hard, making them shuddering, moaning, and grasping. Manuel pushed his hips against Kevin’s ass, having more friction. The Frankfurt goalkeeper jerked himself at the rhythm of the thrust, feeling his orgasm built on his lower stomach. A pair of hard thrust and he was cumming on Manuel’s abdomen and he inside him.

“That was good” They laid down savoring their orgasm. Kevin closed his eyes and talked again “So…all of us are ok now.”

“Yes, not best friends but friends in some way” Manuel stood up and went to the bathroom. Kevin’s phone rang on the nightstand.

“Oh, it is Jogi” Kevin answered and put the phone on speaker “Hello, Jogi…how are you?” He answered very animatedly.

“More respect for your coach Trapp” Löw’s voice sounded on the other side of the phone line “So, how are the things going on?” Manuel cleaned Kevin’s abdomen and inner thighs with a wet towel.

“Better than we thought…all are in good terms know” He sighed when Manuel touched his sensitives parts.

“Good, I am happy to hear that…I am sending you a car to leave the house the Sunday” The older celebrated in silence.

“Ok, I am going to tell the other guys the news.”

“I bet they will be happy…see you in the next international break.”

“See you Jogi” They hung up “What?” Manuel looked at him fixedly.

“Tomorrow is our last day here…I would like to try something before we come back to the real world.”

“What is it?” He asked with curiosity.

“Let’s talk at dinner”

When the night started, Manuel started to prepare dinner. He was nervous about what he wanted to ask for. Kevin sat on the kitchen counter while was drinking a glass of wine and talking about his real plans for vacations. Bernd and Marc-André went downstairs, holing hand and looking blissful.

“Hey you…something, that we don’t know, happens?” Kevin asked looking at the couple.

“Yes, we are together now, you know, as a couple” Marc-André answered kissing Bernd’s cheek, making the other blushed.

“Congratulations, I guess” Manuel commented. He could never imagine that can be possible. But if his teammates were happy, he was ok.

“Yes, guys! Congratulations” Kevin hugged them.

“The dinner is ready” They sat down around the table.

“Jogi called and we are out the Sunday” Bernd and Marc-André nodded “And Manu wants to ask something.” Manuel blushed.

“Well, I don’t want to make both of you uncomfortable because you are a formal couple now” His fantasy consisted of the four of them.

“While we are together is fine” Bernd answered “So, go ahead Manuel.”

“I want to try double penetration on me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. We are close to the final in this story. Next week, I start my classes, so I am going to have less time to write. Hopefully, I would have still some free time for writing because it is the first week but I won't promise anything.
> 
> If you like it, leave me a comment, and kudos!


	6. Playing with the enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the last day together. 
> 
> Warning: Sex toys, anal sex, double penetration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It is the final chapter. I cannot believe that it is done. 
> 
> So sorry for making you wait but unexpectedly I started to work and study at the same time. I work in the morning and the afternoon and at the night, I study. I almost don't have time to sleep. But it is Saturday so I decided to give you the final of this story.
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Relax Manu. It is not going to hurt you, unlike, you will enjoy it” Kevin pushed a butt plug in Manuel’s ass.

“I don’t know why I have to sleep with this thing inside of me” Manuel moaned a little.

“You have to be loose enough to fix two dicks or it will hurt so bad” Bernd commented while was playing with Marc-André’s hand.

“Ok, it is all” Kevin clap very happy with his job “Tomorrow, you will be so open and stretched.”

“I hope this works” Manuel dressed again.

"So, do you already pack for tomorrow? What time do the driver take out us from here?" Marc-André asked his teammates.

"4 PM, we have to wake up early to fuck Manu" Kevin rubbed Manuel's thigh.

"I don't pack, yet" Bernd stood up from the youngest goalkeeper's lap "Can you help me?" He asked his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I have some stuff to pick up, too" They left the room, saying good night.

"Are you sure of this?" The Frankfurt goalkeeper kissed Manuel's shoulders "It is not dangerous with the preparation we are making but it could hurt if you are not relaxed enough."

"I am so sure, Kevin. That is why I asked for it. When Marc-André added a finger when he was fucking me, was a new exciting experience. I wanted more and feel how is being stretched for two dicks" Kevin nodded waking up from the bed.

"Whatever you want" He commented "Rest well, I have to finish packing, too."

"See you, tomorrow."

There was a mix of emotions in the room. Bernd and Marc-André packed the older goalkeeper's stuff in silence feeling the uncertainty of leaving the house and facing the real world. It will be difficult to be in a distance relationship with different schedules and countries. Bernd sighed and his boyfriend hugged him tightly, kissing his forehead.

"We will be fine" Marc-André whispered in his ear "Let's go on vacations together. Far away, where nobody knows us. Then we figure out what we are going to do."

“Yeah. I like that plan” They kissed sweetly “We could go to some beautiful beach or somewhere in Asia” Bernd felt more relaxed with the idea of a trip with Marc-André.

“Come here” They laid down on the bed. Marc-André put his phone in front of them “We have to choose the destination. I don’t want to waste any minute of the rest of our vacation.”

“If we are together. Any minute is a waste of time” The couple found their perfect destination and prepared everything for having their real vacations as soon as possible.

Manuel woke up feeling something caught in his ass and he remembered last night's events. He will be stretched by his teammates some moments later and his body shivered with anticipation. He has a morning erection and the pre-cum was wetting his underwear. He took a shower, ignoring the butt plug inside of him. His teammates were already having breakfast when he met them after his shower.

“How do you feel Manu?” Bernd asked him genuinely interested.

“Good. It is weird. I am open but the plug doesn’t touch, you know what” He blushed a little.

“Yeah, I bought it with that purpose” Kevin slid his hand to Manuel’s ass and squeezed it “Are you ready?”

“I think so” He answered.

“So, we could move on to the room. Which one do you want to use?” Marc-André asked the oldest goalkeeper.

“Mine” Manuel stood up from the table “Are you coming?” Some minutes later, they were in Manuel’s room.

Every movement seemed to happen in a slow camera. Bernd and Kevin undressed Manuel, while Marc-André prepared all the things they will need. The oldest goalkeeper received kisses on his body. Even though they tried to convince him that they could stop at any moment, the body reactions showed otherwise because their erections could be seen through their pants.

“Ok Manu, let us see how my toy worked on you” Kevin opened Manuel’s legs “Good, very good” The Frankfurt goalkeeper moved the toy in and out of Manuel´s body. He moaned a little and opened his legs more, looking for more friction.

“You are ready” Bernd rubbed Manuel´s nipples making him grasped “Take it out, Kevin. He will beg any minute” He removed the toy and took the lube, pouring a generous amount on his fingers. Manuel shook when three fingers fixed inside of him at the same time “Look at you, Manu. You are taking three fingers so easy…good boy.”

“Take him, baby. He doesn’t need more preparation” Marc-André helped Bernd to take off his underwear and rolled a condom in his boyfriend’s dick“Ride him, Manuel. It will be easier like this” The Bayern goalkeeper felt empty when Kevin removed his fingers from his hole. Taking a deep breath, Manuel dropped on Bernd’s dick. He was so open that didn’t have any discomfort, so he started to ride Bernd almost immediately.

“He is ok. Maybe, you should add some fingers in him” Marc-André’s voice sounded distant because Bernd’s dick touched his special spot with every thrust. Manuel cried a little when Kevin rimmed his entrance with two fingers “Slow down, Manu. Or you will end the fun before the main event.”

“He is desperate, look at him. Manuel barely listens to you” Bernd giggled a little and moaned when Kevin finally inserted his fingers in the oldest goalkeeper.

“More, please” Manuel cried and moaned feeling his orgasm built under his belly “I can take it” He felt himself being so open and ready for something bigger. The thought of being stretched soon making him shivered and almost begged for it.

“You heard him” Kevin rolled a condom in his dick and kissed Manuel’s shoulders and neck.

“Are you sure?” The Frankfurt goalkeeper asked rubbing the tip of his dick against the oldest boy’s hole; he just nodded and Kevin thrust slowly. Manuel had some paint at the beginning and some tears rolled from his eyes. Bernd stopped his thrust and touched Manuel’s semi-erection; he lost a little excitation because of the pain.

“Are you ok?” Bernd asked worried about Manuel’s body reactions. The Bayern goalkeeper just nodded “We could stop.”

“No! I just need some time” Manuel moved his hips a little and a silent moan left his lips when he felt the two erections inside of him rubbed his prostate “You can move, but slow” Kevin took Manuel´s hips and helped him to move.

Marc-André looked at them very excited. Bernd and Kevin were having a bad time trying to not cum while Manuel recovered his erection and started to enjoy it. The Barcelona goalkeeper touched himself over his pants; he didn’t want to cum jerking himself off so he waited for a little with an idea in his mind.

“Keep going” Manuel cried loud with every thrust. He was incredibly open and two dicks touching his prostate was an intense experience. He didn’t know when started to beg for more. All his body shook and a hard orgasm built inside of him; he will cum without touch himself “More, please.”

“Fuck Manu, I am close” Bernd didn’t finish his sentence and cummed hard inside of him. Kevin didn’t last long before that and spilled too, moaning Manuel’s name. But the older goalkeeper didn’t reach his own climax and was close to it.

“Look at them, Manuel. You dried them and you are not done, yet” Both boys slid from Manuel’s entrance, trying to catch some air. Marc-André took off his clothes and rolled a condom on his dick. Manuel shivered with anticipation “You are so stretched and desperate for finishing.”

“Stop talking and fuck me” The Barcelona goalkeeper pushed his dick inside of Manuel hard and started to fuck him at a fast rate. The oldest goalkeeper cried and moaned uncontrollably, being so sensitive and close to his climax.

“Cum now” Manuel needed a pair of hard thrusts to cum over his belly, riding his climax while Marc-André reached his own orgasm some minutes later.

The four goalkeepers laid down on the bed catching some breath after the morning activities. The time to leave the house was closed and they got ready after caught their breath. They had lunch together and collected their last personal stuff. At 4 PM, a car came to pick them up. The trip to the city was quiet but not tense. (That will be good news for Löw, Kevin thought) remembering his conversation with his coach before the trip.

_“Oh Jogi, don’t worry. They don’t really hate each other. It is just sexual tension” Kevin smiled at his coach._

_“Make everything to fix this” Löw crossed his arms “And when I say everything, I mean anything.”_

_“I get it!”_

Kevin sighed very happily with himself. They said goodbye at the airport, thinking about the possibilities for the next International Break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I hope you like it! Then, I am so proud to finish my first story written in English. It is not my first fanfiction because I have written some in my mother language but published them years ago. I am happy to write again because it relaxes me. 
> 
> I really want to make this a series but I will not have time until April when I finished my semester. So, if you want more from our loved goalkeepers, you have to wait for a little. Meanwhile, I will translate some of my fanfics that never were published (All of them are Slash). At this moment, I am translating a story that my friends used to be obsessed with it but (But, it is not Slash) and if you want, you could go to my profile and check it.
> 
> And finally, if you enjoyed it, please let me know and leave me some comments and kudos!


End file.
